


Practice Makes Perfect

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron doesn't like the Harry-and-Cho-are-snogging-idea. When Harry needs some help with the kissing-stuff, Ron's more than happy to oblige...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

“Ron? Are you there?”

Ron was lying on his bed, thinking of better days. Days when Harry only wanted to be with him. He really missed those silly conversations about girls and the weekly visits to Hagrid. Things change quickly. A girl came between him and Harry. Not Hermione, because she’s a part of their little circle. No, another girl. A girl, who cried a lot and who wanted Harry only for herself. Greedy bitch…

“Yeah, I’m here,” said Ron. “Are you allowed to talk with me?”

“Ron, please,” said Harry, ignoring Ron’s sneer. “I need your help.”

“My help?” said Ron surprised. “Are you in trouble? Did Malfoy say or do something? You know I’ll hurt him pretty bad, if you give me a reason. On the other hand, I don’t need a reason. I’ll beat him up anyway.”

“No, it’s not that,” mumbled Harry with a little smile. “It’s about Cho.”

“Oh,” said Ron in a rude way. He really hated talking about Cho. He hated hearing about what they did together. In fact he hated everything about Cho.

“Well, you know that our last kiss wasn’t that perfect,” said Harry softly.

“Yeah, you washed her face with your saliva,” laughed Ron a little sarcastic.

“Thanks for the reminder, Ron,” snapped Harry. “What was I thinking? Why did I go to my best friend? I know you don’t like Cho, but I thought you would be happy for me.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” whispered Ron. Why did he blush right now? Ron wished he could tell him the truth. That it was nothing but jealousy. That he wanted to be where Cho was. But Harry could never know. Harry was straight and in love with a girl. An ugly irritating, selfish cunt, but still a girl. He had to accept it, not matter what. “What do you want to ask?’

“How do you kiss properly?” said Harry. He looked so cute when he blushed.

“Why do you ask me, Harry?” said Ron, who felt his ears burning like hell. “You know I’ve never kissed a girl. Okay, I kissed a girl on the cheek, but never with tongue…”

“You’ll find the right girl, Ron,” said Harry, while he laid a hand on Ron’s shoulder. “Maybe I should ask Hermione about it. She has been kissed by Krum.”

“You could practice with me,” said Ron loudly. What did he say? Was there another person inside him? Why? WHY????

“Y-you really mean that?” stuttered Harry. Ron had never seen him so shy. The heat inside him almost melted him completely and he realised it was indeed him who had spoken.

“Yes, of course,” said Ron with acted nonchalance. “That’s what friends are for.”

“B-but you’re a bloke,” said Harry. “And I’m not gay.”

“Me neither, Harry,” said Ron. “But if you need a substitute, I’m your man, mate.”

“I’ll kill you, if you tell anyone,” said Harry.

“Mum’s the word,” said Ron, who could feel thousands of butterflies trying to find a way out of his stomach.

“Okay,” mumbled Harry. “Er...shall we sit on the bed?”

“Fine,’ said Ron, who was as nervous as hell, but tried to act as cool as possible. “Come closer…”

They both sat on Ron’s bed and Harry came closer. Too close for best mates…

Then it just happened. No warning, no hesitation. Their lips met and Ron closed his eyes, shivering from top to bottom. He tasted the pumpkin juice on Harry’s lips, while he slowly opened his own. Their tongues fought for each other’s attention, and hands were touching and caressing everywhere they could.

“T-this is wrong,” said Harry with a pale face and removed himself from Ron. “I need to go to Cho. I’m already late for our date.”

He walked to the door of the boys’ dormitory, opened it and left without a single word. Ron knew he had made the biggest mistake in his life, although he had never felt so good. But the butterflies in his stomach became razorblades and tears of pain and grief were leaving his eyes. Their friendship was over. He’d lost his best mate…

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Ron…”

Hands were wiping away his bitter tears and lips made contact with his. Ron opened his eyes and saw Harry smiling at him.

“I’m sorry that I ran away,” whispered Harry, while his hands caressed Ron’s flushed cheeks. “I should have listened to my heart, instead of my mind. I really don’t know why I kissed Cho. She’s a nice girl, but I’m only a replacement for Cedric and that’s wrong. Why didn’t I open my eyes?”

“Maybe your heart needs spectacles, too?” smirked Ron. “You can’t imagine how happy you made me.”

“Yes, I can,” said Harry, and he pulled Ron into a hug. The sun went down, but Ron didn’t care. He was surrounded with Harry and he wished he could stay there forever. No more tears and no more sorrow. Just Harry. All was well…


End file.
